Sorry, I Already Called Dibs
by Just Maria
Summary: How do you know you can trust someone, well sometimes you can't. What will the mystery gang do if there happens to be an uprising against The Edison Group? But most importantly who will our heroine choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, their the property of Kelley Armstrong. **

**I'm just writing for fun.**** I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The chirping of the birds outside Chloe's window is what woke her up. She groaned before pulling the pillow tight around her head to drown out the sounds. All she wanted to do was sleep. Was that so much to ask for? She hadn't slept well in the last several days… actually it was more like; she hadn't slept at all in the past several days. You know the whole fleeing for your life and being able to accidentally raise the dead while sleeping really didn't help either. The only reason she was able to fully rest was hearing Derek confirm that there were no dead bodies near the house.

When she finally accepted that the pillow around her head wasn't working she threw it across the room while flinging her legs out of the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed she put her head between her hands and sat there. Now that she was awake there were so many questions that were running around her head, and to many to figure out which one to start with.

She laid back down and tried to will herself to go back to sleep so she could just forget everything for just a little while longer. No one would mind, well that's what she hoped, but the sudden knock on her door caused her to yelp and she groaned while she sat back up, asking, "Who is it?"

"Simon." She sighed; she didn't really feel like speaking to anyone at the moment, even if it was Simon.

"Oh, uh," she had no real reason to not talk to him, so after a few stalled moments she told him to come in. The door opened slowly only the top of Simon's blonde head appearing first before he fully entered the room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I came up yesterday but you were dead asleep," he said giving her a large smile. Chloe returned his smile but hers was only half-hearted. 'Maybe he won't notice,' she told herself.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes. 'It couldn't have been that long,' she thought. It felt like she had her normal amount of sleep, 'but he said he came by yesterday.'

"Just a couple of days," he said noticing the dark circles around her eyes, 'maybe I shouldn't have come by this morning,' he thought, 'she was probably still sleeping.'

"I bet your starving huh?" He asked, trying to distract himself from starting at those circles around her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Chloe sighed, "Kind of," her stomach grumbled loudly, she placed both hands on top hoping she could smother the sound but Simon was already looking at her and chuckling softly. A small blush crept its way into her cheeks and she looked down embarrassed.

"Well then you should come back down with me. Derek and I are making breakfast this morning," he said, causing Chloe's head to pop up at the mention of Derek's name. "What? You didn't think we could cook? You have no idea what you've been missing." Simon finished.

Chloe's mind was still on Derek so she hadn't noticed that Simon had walked up to her. It wasn't until he took her hand, intertwining their finger like he had done that night in the car that she did. There was something… different about this time; he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Are you ready to have your taste buds blown away?" He asked, flashing another big smile.

This time when she smiled it was whole-hearted, "Definitely." As they made their way out of the room she wondered to herself if she was happy about "having her taste buds blown away" or if it was the fact that she was going to see how Derek was holding up.

As they walked hand in hand down the stairs Simon couldn't help the smug smile he wore. Chloe on the other hand, only had one thing on her mind and that was food. With every step they took her stomach demanded she put food in it immediately, the consequences of it not getting what it wanted soon were unknown even to her.

When they finally arrived to the kitchen Tori and Derek were the only ones present. Chloe's eyes scanned the large kitchen but saw no one else.

As they made their way deeper inside Tori's eyes landed on Simon's and Chloe's hands and she whispered to herself, "Wonder how long _that's_ going to last?" She obviously had forgotten that there was someone in the room that could actually hear everything even while whispered.

'Wonder how long what's gong to last?' Derek thought as he turned his head from the pancakes on the stove, his gaze landed on the intertwined hands. 'No! What? Let go!' He mentally yelled.

Chloe immediately dropped Simon's hand which she could tell really hurt his feelings. 'What the heck?' Simon thought, as he tried to pass it of as him letting go instead of Chloe. He slowly walked to the refrigerator to "grab the eggs" then headed to the stove 'Stupid Tori.'

Chloe began to play with her fingers nervously, while she adverted her gaze from everyone else's. She had no idea why she had let go of Simon's hand but something had told her to do so and so she did.

"Good morning," Tori spoke up first. Chloe met her gaze, trying to decipher Tori's tone but she couldn't quite place it. Tori just glanced back at her before continuing to place the plates on the kitchen table.

"Good morning to you too Tori." Chloe finally said. "Good morning Derek," she made herself say, hoping desperately that her voice wouldn't crack, and thankfully it didn't. She felt the need to distract herself so she started to walk to the kitchen table to help Tori.

"Morning," Derek's voice rumbled throughout the kitchen. She stopped where she was and didn't move, so it was back to one word conversations for them. She could feel herself grow angry and she knew Derek would sense it, as long as she didn't show it, she would be okay. She then continued to walk to the table to help out.

'Wow. Can anyone say, AWKWARD!' Simon told himself as he took his place next to Derek by the stove. "Do you need any help bro?" He asked as he plucked the spatula out of his brother's hand. For a moment he stood there staring at Derek, he couldn't quite tell what was going through his brother's mind, but he never really knew what was going on in the big guys head.

'Okay. This is what you wanted. You pushed them together, and obviously it worked out. Then why did she let go of his hand? Well she didn't like the attention it was obviously getting her, that why.' Derek thought, while looking down at his now empty hand to see that the spatula was now in Simon's. 'He just has to take everything, now doesn't he?' A small growl escaped his mouth; Simon caught it and looked up at his brother with a what-the-heck look. Derek just shrugged and resumed thinking to himself, 'WHOA! Were in the hell did that come from?'

Andrew had just stepped out of the bathroom to find all four kids in the kitchen, Great! He thought enthusiastically. "Great, you guys started breakfast. It didn't even occur to me to ask if you guys were hungry when I fixed myself some. Sorry," no one answered him. "Well, thankfully your dad taught you boys how to cook. God only knows he didn't grant me with that talent." Andrew said laughing to himself as he caught the smell of eggs, pancakes, potatoes and coffee. He now wished that he hadn't eaten just so he could taste this food.

What surprised him was that none of them had even greeted him with a 'good morning,' even after he had finished babbling. He was even more surprised to see that none of them were even bickering with one another. Now, he was no psychic but he knew there was definitely something wrong here.

"Good morning Andrew," Chloe said as she noticed Andrew by the kitchen door she just came from. She only noticed him because she was going to try to stare a hole in the back of Derek's head again, hoping that lasers would come out of her eyes. No such luck though.

"Hey Andrew!" Tori said. She looked at him for a moment before bringing her gaze back to the table. Her previous thought coming back, 'the less trouble I cause the less the guys will resent having me here with them.' This is what she'd been telling herself since they first arrived. She had been pleasant this whole time, maybe that would change since Chloe was awake now; she was always trying to one up her on the good girl scale.

Tori scolded herself two seconds later, Chloe had been nothing but genuinely nice to her the entire time they were on their way to find Andrew. If she hadn't stuck her neck out for her, she might just be back at the Edison Group with the bitch of a mother of hers. The guys had obviously not hidden their great dislike they had towards her, but our sweet little Chloe had convinced them to keep her and help her out too. She'd have to find a way to thank her.

"Good morning Andrew," the guys said in unison, before they returned their attention back to the stove, and their hidden thoughts.

'Well at least they said good morning. That's a start I guess. Thank god I don't have kids. I don't think I could handle this on a daily basis.' He chuckled softly to himself again, "Will you guys call me when you're all done? I'm going to call some people up and see if they can't meet up with us since your all up now," he asked, he searched the four faces waiting for one of them to answer.

"Yeah, I'll come and get you Andrew." Simon called back.

"Thanks. Really boys, it smells great." Andrew told them before he left them all to their private thoughts once again; he took his time walking to the study. He didn't really know who to call first. Once he was seated on the large leather chair behind the even larger desk he still didn't know who he would call first, but once he picked up the phone he dialed the first number that popped into his head, thus beginning the first series of calls he would need to make that day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a note if you did, or don't, whatever is fine. : )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed the my first chapter. I'm happy you all liked it.**

**Ok so let's get this show on the road. : )**

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, only the sound of chewing and the clinking of knives and forks filled the air. Everyone had been paying more attention to their food instead of each other, avoiding eye contact at all costs, maybe the occasional stolen glance at one another. None of them really knew what to say after that awkward incident.

They were now cleaning up after themselves, trying to keep the house as tidy as they had found it. "Tori would you mind helping me put the dishes in the dish washer since the guys made the food," Chloe asked, she was trying to distract herself until she got up the nerve to talk to Derek. All during breakfast she'd sneak a glance his way, but he'd been busy swallowing down his food to even notice her staring. She had caught Simon staring at her twice but she'd pretended that she hadn't.

"Sure," Tori responded as she grabbed the empty plates off the kitchen table and took them to the sink. Breakfast for her was normal. Even while living at home with her family, eating at the dinner table had always been a silent event, or non-existent.

"Thanks," Chloe said while rinsing off the plates first before she stuck a few in the dish washer.

"Thanks guys. I'll go let Andrew know we're finished, and tell him that you'll both meet us in the study when you're done," Simon called out as he walked out of the kitchen. During breakfast he'd been caught staring at Chloe, twice. That's when he had made up his mind to ask her out. He'd do it after they spoke with Andrew, he didn't want to chicken out again.

The faucet began to run again and Chloe jumped back, stepping on someone's foot. When she turned around it was Derek rinsing off his own plate. "S-S-Sorry," she told him. "Y-Y-You don't have to do that, Tori and I are going to clean up." Chloe stuttered as she tried to stand up right.

"I got it," Derek said as he backed away from her to place his plate and cup inside the dishwasher. The close proximity wasn't helping him think one bit, and right now he needed to think.

Chloe's cheeks flushed with anger. To hell with her waiting, she was going to talk to him now. "What's your problem Derek?" She yelled at him.

Derek flinched, just slightly, not noticeable to anyone but him, he just stood still in front of her. "Nothing's my problem," was all he said before walking out of the kitchen, taking his time to reach the study that was at the other end of the house.

Chloe wasn't going to let it end like that. No, she was going to figure out why he was acting like such a girl. He'd been avoiding her like she had the black plague. She placed, well more like threw the plate she was holding into the sink no even caring if she'd broken it or not and sped after Derek.

"Hey! You can't expect me to clean this mess all by myself! Chloe!" Tori yelled. 'This whole trying to be nice to everyone is harder when they don't try to be nice back,' she thought. She took a few calming breaths through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. With one last long breath she walked to the sink and began to rinse off the dishes, telling herself, it was worth it as long as she had a nice place to sleep and food to eat.

Derek could hear Chloe running after him but he didn't adjust his pace for her one bit, he just kept on walking like he couldn't hear her coming up behind him.

"Derek! Hey wait up; I want to talk to you. Stop. Please." He didn't hear her walking anymore, just her heavy breathing. He turned around but that was it. She just stood there in the middle of the hall, head down, her chest moving in and out rapidly, trying to calm herself down.

They were silent until Chloe's breathing went back to normal; she looked up to see Derek staring at her. There were no emotions showing on his face, no emotions ran through his eyes. She knew he was hiding them, he was good at it. "Why are you being such a jerk?" She asked again.

When he didn't answer her she began to walk to him hesitantly, if she moved to quickly she might consider going kamikaze on his ass. She closed the distance between them quickly staring up trying to meet his gaze.

Derek watched her approach him as if she were afraid of him lashing out at her. She appeared to look normal, but when she started to get closer he could feel the anger rolling off her like huge tsunami waves. He tensed up, readying himself for her to lash out at him.

'Why was he being such a jerk?' He couldn't even answer it himself. Chloe was right in front of him now. Her sweet scent wafted up into his nose and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again she was staring at him with the same questioning look she'd had on all morning. He'd lie to her. He was good at lying and he knew she'd believe him.

"I'm just a little cranky," he said. "I could be changing tonight," the lie left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Her questioning gaze disappeared, only to have her eyes search his face for any other symptoms he might be having. He knew she wouldn't find any, he felt fine so he turned his face away from hers. "Sorry, for earlier," he added then turned around to resume heading to the study with Andrew and Simon.

Chloe couldn't stay mad at him if he was cranky from feeling the effects of the Change. She'd been there with him both times and even though she had watched it happen both times it still scared her. Before he was too far from her, she reached out and caught his forearm.

He stopped once again, turning around slowly, "You'll let me know if you need any help, right? I want to be there for you." He just nodded once, so she gave him a smile letting go of him before heading back to the kitchen to help out Tori.

Walking back to the kitchen Chloe felt better, relieved that it wasn't her fault for Derek being all moody. She practically ran back to the kitchen so she could finish up so she could head to the study too.

While Derek made his way to the study, he felt nothing but the guilt in the pit of his stomach. Usually when he lied it came easily, he'd never felt guilty before, well except when he had to lie to Simon, but that wasn't often.

"Sorry about that Tori. I didn't mean to leave you with all this mess. I just had to figure out why Derek was being so rude," Chloe said as she entered the kitchen once again.

Tori didn't turn from the sink, when Chloe approached her she could tell Tori had been crying, so she put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Tori felt like she was overreacting, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of being unwanted. "It's nothing," she said trying not to snap at Chloe for asking. "There aren't many dishes left, just a few pans," she finished.

Chloe didn't want to push Tori into telling her, if she wanted to talk about it there was no doubt that Tori would let it be known. "Ok. I guess you can head to the study then. Could you let them know I'll be there in a few? I'll finish up here," she said giving her a reassuring smile. Tori nodded an okay while washing her hands and grabbing a towel to dry them off.

Before Tori left Chloe called her back. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks for helping out Tori," was all Chloe said before resuming to scrub the pans again.

"No problem." This time she was the one that gave Chloe a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Chloe up and about; she was the only one that was nice to her after all.

Tori headed to the study in a hurry. Even though she knew there were more people living here in the big house she had the feeling that someone was secretly watching her. They must all still be sleeping though; she hadn't heard a sound coming from anywhere in the house. The hairs on her neck stood up and that just scared the crap out of her, so she broke out into a quick sprint hoping to get to the study faster.

When she reached the open doors she could hear the guys speaking. As she entered only Simon and Andrew looked up, obviously Derek knew it was her so he hadn't bothered. "Chloe will be in soon, she's just finishing up washing the last of the pans," Tori told them. Andrew nodded and Simon gave her a scowl that she knew she didn't deserve, she hadn't done anything wrong. 'What's stuck up his ass?' She thought.

She took a seat on a large leather chair near the window and looked out into the distance. The sun was on the other side of the house so it wasn't hitting her in the eyes. She sat there not making a sound, keeping out of everyone's way, just like she said she would.

"I've only been able to get a hold of a few people. The ones I have been able to reach said they would start making some calls of their own. They're hoping that this could be the start of bringing down the Edison Group," Andrew told the three of them. He couldn't quite hold back the sound of excitement in his own voice.

"That means that we should prepare ourselves." Derek spoke up, "We aren't as experienced as the people that live in the house or as experienced as the ones you're calling up. I think it would help if we could train," he added. If this boiled down to a fight, then he wanted everyone to be prepared, he didn't want any of them to get hurt, even Tori.

"Train for what?" Chloe asked as she walked into the study, taking a seat in the first chair she saw. She searched everyone's face waiting for one of them to answer her question.

"The people Andrew's been calling are hoping for a fight with the Edison Group. Derek wants just wants to be prepared," Simon answered. He looked up at his brother, 'like always,' he thought, 'but was that really a bad thing? It's better than getting your ass handed to you, that's for sure.'

"Oh," was all she said. She thought about that talk she had with Derek about teaching her some self defense moves, maybe now she would be able to learn from someone. "Who would be teaching us?" Her curiosity getting the best of her, she looked up at Derek who had been the first person she asked last time.

"We don't know if it will come to that yet Chloe. But it would be a good idea just in case. There's no reason to put you kids in a situation you can't get yourself out of." Andrew said, which really didn't answer her question at all. "I'm hoping we can get as many experienced supernatural as we can. No offense to any of you, you've all done the best you could in this situation, but as for infiltrating the Edison Group facility, it will take the more experienced players to make a difference in this fight."

All of them agreed on that last bit, they were just kids, and even though they'd been through hell in the last week, the Edison Group was just out of their league.

The phone rang and it startled them all. Andrew picked it up and answered, "Carson," there was a pause then he said, "Hold on for a moment," he covered the phone and whispered that he'd call them back once he needed them. They all nodded before they exited the study, Tori being the last one to exit closed the door behind them.

"What should we do until he needs us?" Chloe asked she felt like stretching her legs out, maybe a nice walk around the house would do her some good.

"Whatever we want I guess, he said he'd call us up when he needed us. It looks like its going to be a long phone call," Simon said.

"Well then I'll see you guys later. I'm taking a shower," Tori called out as she climbed the stairs.

"How 'bout you Derek? What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

Derek just shrugged and left Chloe and Simon alone in the front of the house. Simon and Chloe stared after him even after he'd turned the corner.

"Well, I guess we still have to teach him some more manners," Simon joked. Chloe looked up at him and shook her head, that's what he said when she first met Derek.

She felt like going after him again and just strangling him this time. She looked down at her hands and knew that they would never close around his neck. She'd have to think of a better way. "Yeah, I guess we do." She peered up from her lashes and saw Simon cracking one of his big smiles. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked him.

He nodded, 'This is your chance, do mess it up!" He told himself. He reached out and turned the door handle, opening the front door for Chloe, letting her step out first then closing the door behind him. The sun was high in the sky and it was already starting to get a little warm.

Chloe shivered though and she felt Simon put his arm around her shoulders, warming her up instantly. She felt herself blush, and looked away embarrassed. Simon cheered up when he saw her react like that to his touch boosting his confidence, he would most certainly be asking her out on this walk, once they were away from everyone, especially Derek.

As they made their way away from the house on their walk they didn't notice Derek watching them from his room's window. Anger was consuming him every second he watched them together. Simon's arm around Chloe's shoulders had him twitching to let loose on something, he tried the breathing exercises Dr. Gill had taught him, but just ended up punching a hole in the wall.

Taking a look at his hand, there were only a few splinters, the wall had taken the most damage. He cursed himself, now he was going to need to fix that. Not now though, he needed to go for a run, then a shower. He stripped down to just his basketball shorts, he was burning up; he just needed to get out now.

Once he closed the door he started to think about which door to take, the front door or the back. 'The back,' he decided. That way Simon and Chloe wouldn't think that he was spying on them, well that didn't sound like a bad idea; he could help out Chloe if Simon happened to do something she didn't like. But he knew better, Simon would never dare try anything like that; their dad had taught them better.

"Ouch." A girl happened to say. He didn't even turn around to see if he had actually hurt her. "Hey jerk, watch where your going next time!" She called after him. Derek grunted something unintelligible before he took the stairs two at a time. Once he reached the back door he opened it up quickly, he didn't even bother shutting it, he just started to run, not looking back once.

'I wonder how long I can go before I can't walk anymore?' He asked himself as he easily dodged the trees. The wind cooling him down as it hit his exposed skin. He didn't know where he was heading but he didn't care.

"I wonder where his going in such a hurry?" She asked herself as she watched the guy that had almost broken her toes in the hall run off to. "I guess I'll find out soon," she told herself as she backed away from the window, turning on the warm water so she could take a shower. She wanted to look presentable when she meets the kids that Andrew brought. She stepped into the shower letting the water fall on top of her, the image of the guy not leaving her mind; she was most excited to meet him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**That way I know what you liked and what you didn't. **

**Leave me some love… or not. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who left me reviews, they were great motivators! : ) **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Let me know.**

**Please don't hit me in the throat though! Please. : )  
**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

Simon guessed that they were at a safe enough distance that he could speak privately with Chloe. He found a nearby oak tree were they could sit down and talk. Steering Chloe to an area of the tree where the roots were peeking out from the ground he sat down and patted the empty space near him signaling her to sit down too.

He stared at the branches of the tree and thought about how he was going to do it. 'Why is it so hard to just ask her out? It's not like I've ever had a problem getting a date before. Well then again, I've never had to ask before; the girls always came to me.'

Bringing his hand up to his mouth he cleared his throat. Turning his body just the slightest bit he watched her for a moment as she stared out into the woods admiring the scene in front of her.

"Chloe." He said, Chloe turned to face him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah?" She asked, as she looked up into his eyes and felt that something she never could name and another smile formed on her lips. The feeling and smile faded when she caught a glimpse of a shadow in the woods. Blinking rapidly she tried getting a better look at the shadow she saw just moment's ago but there was nothing there now.

Simon looked down at his feet while clearing his throat once again. "Chloe, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight." He paused, waited, nothing. When he raised his head up to look at Chloe she was staring past him so he turned around and tried to find whatever she was looking at. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary and spoke again. "So what do you say Chloe, just you and me?"

Chloe broke her gaze from the woods in front of her. "Um, what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side confused since she'd only caught the "Just you and me" part. He looked nervous to Chloe, 'Aw man,' she thought 'what did he just ask me?' "Can you repeat the question?" She asked, embarrassed since she had not been paying attention to him when he'd asked her the first time.

'Oh god!' Simon thought to himself. 'She wants me to repeat it?' He took in a deep breath and tried to muster the rest of the courage he had left. "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmetonight? Justyouandme?" He asked hurriedly so it came out combine together. Simon looked at Chloe and saw as her mouth hung open.

"Is that a no?" He asked her, he needed to know but he couldn't take the silence and her reaction to his question. 'She seemed to be into me.' He told himself while thinking back to all the times he thought she had been. 'At Lyle house when it was just me and her in my room, when I was the decoy for her to escape from the Edison Group with Rae, at the house with the dead hobo, in the bus going to find Andrew, even in the damn car when I was holding her hand!'

Now he just felt stupid for even thinking that she did like him. He stood up and began to walk back to the house when she still hadn't answered him. He decided he'd stay in his room until he absolutely had to come out.

'Holy dang!' Chloe thought to herself. 'That just came out of nowhere!' She had her hands in a death grip and when the pain finally registered she let go. 'Aw man! Seriously? How could he even be thinking of going out right now? Especially when there are people out there looking for us? But dang it! I think I really hurt his feelings.' She told herself as she sat there alone under the huge tree.

Moments later she stood up without thinking about it she began to run after Simon. The only sound she could hear was her heavy breathing. She kept checking the ground to make sure she wouldn't trip on anything. She had just blown him off so she wasn't expecting him to go all knight and shining armor on her and help her out if she happened to injure herself.

The instant he was in sight Chloe switched into high gear and ran full force towards him. "Simon!" She yelled as she closed the distant between them quickly. Now that he was so close she has forgotten to keep an eye on the ground so when she began to fall she cursed the tiny rock that had tripped her and sent her flying into him.

Simon had begun to turn around after he heard Chloe yell out his name. He caught her as she flew at him but her momentum sent them both falling. They both hit the ground hard but Chloe's fall was broken by his body.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" She began to say as she tried to get off of him but only managed to kick him in the head with her foot. "Oh my god, sorry." She said, trying to figure out how in the world she had kicked him.

Grunting loudly Simon tried to sit up but was held down because Chloe was sitting on top of him. "What are you doing Chloe?" He asked as he laid back down and touched the now tender spot on his forehead. 'Damn, that girl has one hell of a leg on her.'

How was she supposed to tell him that she had no idea why she had run after him? Trying to think she rested her hands on her legs but they fell onto Simon's chest and she felt his steady heartbeat underneath them. The movement of his breathing soothed her, helping her jumbled thoughts form a somewhat coherent sentence.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea," she told him, but even that had confused her.

"What?" He asked, he knew it wasn't just the pounding he felt in his head that made it hard to understand her answer.

"Well, after you left I sat there thinking. It's not really a good time to 'go out' just 'you and me'. I mean any other time that would be great, but there are people after us. If someone was to see me they would call my dad to collect that half million his offering. Plus the Edison Group could get a hold of our whereabouts and that would definitely not be good for any of us. We kinda just got a normal thing going on for all of us. So I don't want to start to run again."

He could only nod. He hadn't even thought about that. 'What if someone was to see her? The Edison Group would have no problem tapping her dad's phone calls to make sure she hadn't tried to contact him. And she was right on the whole just getting a kinda normal thing going on for everyone, he would hate to be the reason for them to start running again.'

"Your right Chloe," he told her. Her eyes met his and he began to sit up again. Chloe started to move off of him but Simon stopped her, placing his hands on her hips and holding her down on him.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' Was all she could think, not daring to break eye contact. 'I've never been in this kind of situation with a guy. Okay, yeah just horsing around but that was waaaay waaaay long ago. Someone just kill me! God, I've never asked for much, but really, could you just smite me, like right now? Thanks."

Simon could feel Chloe tense up as he sat up. His hands still on her hips, he stared at her never ending pools and began to lean his head towards her. 'Stop it!' He told himself, 'She's going to freak out and slap the shit out of you!' His body was not listening to him it had a mind of it own, but it's not like he disliked the idea of kissing her.

Chloe's eyes closed tightly as she felt the warmth of Simon's lips on hers.

She couldn't move and she had no idea what to do. His lips moved slowly against hers and she couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her mouth. It surprised her that this tiny kiss, her _first_ kiss, which she was doing nothing in, could make her feel like this.

Simon's heart began to soar when he heard Chloe moan. He took her hands and placed them at the base of his neck where she pulled him closer to her. His left hand was on her lower back pulling her body closer to him and his right hand at her neck pulling her mouth onto his more.

Chloe tried to mimic the way his lips moved against hers, it was when he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and licking it slowly when she couldn't help the electric feeling that flowed through her body anymore that she had to pull away.

She noticed his eyes were darker now, and she couldn't tell why. Her breathing was ragged but that didn't stop Simon from bringing her mouth back down to his. 'Stop.' Something told her. Now that she was kinda got the idea of kissing she had no desire to stop. 'Stop!' That same something yelled at her now, she couldn't deny the power it held and so she pulled away again and just like earlier she stood up and began to run, but this time away from Simon.

Simon just sat there on the ground confused as hell. He had no clue as to what kind of games Chloe was playing with him, but he kinda liked them. He laid back down, his head now resting on his hands, and he thought about when he would be able to do that again.

She told herself to stop and go back. She liked kissing Simon, she wanted more but her body kept on running back to the house. From the corner of her eye she could see a shadow following her. Her heart began to beat uncontrollably and she began to run faster. 'Okay, um God, you know that whole smite me thing earlier, forget that. Please. Smite the thing chasing me instead!' She looked to her right again but the shadow had disappeared.

The house appeared in front of her and she kept running to it, happy that she would be inside it in just moments. The door opened before she even had a hand on the door knob and Derek was right there in front of her. And just like the first day she met him she let out the most girlish yelp. "Derek!Jeez, you have to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" She yelled at him.

Derek looked at her with his iciest stare. He could smell Simon all over her. The wolf was not having it. It was growling and fighting against Derek to let him take over for a minutes or hell just a few seconds, just enough time so it could find Simon and let him have a go at him, Chloe was his, but not his at the same time. The run he just had helped him clear up some things and damn it if someone was going to prevent him from being with his mate!

"Sorry." He told her, while pulling her inside as gently as he possibly could handle at the moment. "I need to talk to you." Was all he said as he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up the stairs towards his room.

Derek knew no one would be looking for them and if someone was then he would hear them coming. Now that he was putting his thoughts into action he felt his stomach go into knots. Shaking the feeling off, he knew he just had to tell her how he felt. Easy as two plus two. If she didn't want him, well he'd just have to deal with it the best he could. If she wanted Simon then he'd have to restrain himself from killing him and congratulating the lucky bastard that stole his mate.

Chloe realized that they were heading to Derek's room, and she was wondering why he was always so secretive. Then she noticed that he was shirtless, the muscles in his back seemed larger than the last time she saw him almost turn into a wolf. His biceps also seemed bigger too. All she wanted to do was touch them but she knew Derek would stare at her like she was a freak if she did, so she stuck her hand into her pocket to restrain herself. She would just have to be satisfied with looking.

Opening the door to his room he guided her in and softly closed the door behind them. He flipped on the switch but when the light didn't turn on he remembered he had to move the lamp to cover up the hole from earlier. He knew he didn't want her to see the hole so he opened the curtains instead. While he was at it he opened the window too, the smell of Simon on her was not helping him at the moment.

Chloe sat on his bed picking at the loose strands of thread while Derek paced from wall to wall in the small room. She only looked up once and when she saw that deep in thought look on his face she went back to the long piece of thread that she had been playing with earlier.

"Chloe I need to tell you something." He began, when her head snapped up he turned away from her, and looked out into the woods and imagining himself running through them. "Okay, well…" 'Damn it, it's not as easy as two plus two!' He told himself, shaking his head, he tried again. "You see Chloe…" He couldn't do it, the images of Simon and Chloe kissing were rewinding and fast forwarding through his mind.

He hadn't even noticed that Chloe was now behind him. She placed her cool palm on his back, causing him to jerk away from her. "Sorry," she told him.

"What is it that you were going to say?" She asked her throat was going dry from the way he was staring down at her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, the skin under her palm was burning her hand, but she made no move to remove it from where it was.

He couldn't think, all he wanted to do was lean down and show her what he was trying to say, it would be the easiest way. 'But how would she react to me kissing her? She just kissed Simon not ten minutes ago. She's never even shown any kind of sign that she likes me like I do before.' He was pretty sure it was only him that knew that he'd claimed her as his.

'Fuck it all.' He told himself as he leaned in slowly, and Chloe was prepared this time.

'Finally! Wait does this make me like some kind of skank? I mean I just kissed his brother like a while ago. Ah! But what would it be like to kiss Derek?' She thought to herself. Waiting as patiently as she could for their lips to meet. She wanted to make sure that Derek wanted this.

She would wait until his lips touched hers. 'Then I'll pounce like the tiger I am. Okay more like the I am kitten. Wait his a werewolf though. So doesn't that kinda… oh whatever.'

His lips were only a few inches from hers; he could feel her sweet breath blow on his face. 'She not running, she's waiting. So does that mean she wants me to kiss her?' He was now only millimeters away from her lips.

Chloe's eyes closed and her lips were ready to be against his. She could practically taste him. 'Would it be so wrong if I just closed this rest of the space between us? Isn't it the rule that the guys move ninety percent and the girls move the last ten percent?'

There lips touched only momentarily but they both felt the fire start up within them. Derek was going to bring his lips back to hers, but someone knocked on his bedroom door.

They both stared at it, both imagining they could blow whoever it was on the other end away and let them be, but the knocking continued, louder this time.

"Hold on!" Derek yelled at whoever it was out there.

How had he not heard the person outside climb the stairs? Or even walk up to his door? He looked down at Chloe and just wanted to kiss her, not just have his lips brush against hers, he wanted to taste her. But that insistent knocking was going to drive him insane, so instead he went to open the door not before giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Who's…" When he opened the door he was stunned to silence.

Chloe had been cursing and wanting to hit whoever was interrupting them in the throat, even if it was Simon. She just wanted to kiss Derek. It would be her second kiss, but with a different person. She liked to think of it as trying on a pair of shoes, she wanted to try on just one more pair before she decided what she wanted. 'Yep, this could be the beginning of me becoming a skank alright.' When she noticed that Derek wasn't going all werewolf on someone she turned her attention to the door.

"Hey, I'm Coraline."

* * *

**I know you must hate me for making Chloe just a little bit skanky. I was thinking of not even doing it like this BUT (and there is a BUTT*) I just had to, no let me rephrase that, I wanted to. I think I can do a little more with it like this. HEHE! : ) I'm so excited for the next chapter, it should be up later this week, PROMISE! I hope you don't want to hang me for ending it like this either. Let me know what you think, if there's something you might want to happen, like someone getting hit in the throat *coughs* Simon! *coughs* I don't know.  
**

*** You'll get it if you watched So You Think You Can Dance tonight (6/24/09).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, they were all great!**

**Okay so in this chapter I had to basically make s#% up **

**because well I haven't read up or don't know too much about the other Supernaturals and their powers.**

**So PLEASE don't shot me or hit me with a tricycle! : )**

**Thanks again, and enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously in Sorry, I Already Called Dibs. : )**

"_Who's…" When he opened the door he was stunned to silence._

_Chloe had been cursing and wanting to hit whoever was interrupting them in the throat, even if it was Simon. She just wanted to kiss Derek. It would be her second kiss, but with a different person. She liked to think of it as trying on a pair of shoes; she wanted to try on just one more pair before she decided what she wanted. 'Yep, this could be the beginning of me becoming a skank alright.' When she noticed that Derek wasn't going all werewolf on someone she turned her attention to the door._

"_Hey, I'm Coraline."_

Coraline smiled at them as she stood outside in the hallway concentrating reasonably hard so she would be able to project herself to Chloe and Derek.

A moment of silence passed through them all and when neither Derek nor Chloe said anything Coraline spoke up. "Hi Derek," she said holding out her hand for him to shake, but he made no move to do so. "Chloe," she added icily.

"Andrew asked me to come up and get you guys. Veronica and the other cute guy Simon are all ready meeting the other house guests, soooo that just leaves you two to meet 'La Resistance'."

Neither of them corrected her about calling Tori "Veronica", but then again they only heard the "other cute guy" comment that Coraline happened to drop. Chloe's eyes widen and she automatically started to walk towards the door.

Smiling widely at Chloe's small reaction Coraline wanted to see just how far she could push her, chuckling softly, she began to feel herself start to fade.

"What the hell? Are you flickering?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow that Coraline mistook for interest

"Yeah. I guess I am," she responded looking down at herself. "You know this whole projecting thing is a real energy suck." She then leaned into him, "I'm also having a hard time concentrating," she whispered into his ear as she ran a slender finger down his torso. Leaning back she smiled wickedly at him.

'Okay what is up with this girl? Who put her up to this? This has to be some kind of sick joke?' He took a short step back and looked down at Chloe trying to figure out her expression.

"What are you?" Chloe asked, seeing only red where Coraline stood. The whole leaning into Derek and touching him was definitely, DEFINITELY not helping her control the urge to just lunge herself at her and karate chop her in the throat. 'Would that even hurt her?'

"I'm a shaman," she answered flipping her brown hair back and cranking up her power so she would be more visible. "That's why Andrew asked me to come up. You know with me being able to be in two places at once," her amber eyes sought out Derek's green ones when she spoke. "It really comes in handy." Then she twirled around, letting them get a good look at her.

Her skin tight jeans and low cut shirt hadn't seemed to faze Derek one bit. "I didn't know that shaman's could make themselves visible. I thought the whole purpose of astral projecting was to be hidden." Derek stated.

"It is, but when we need too, we can make ourselves visible. It just takes a lot of energy to do so," she responded sending him her best pearly white smile.

'Okay, she is just pressing her luck now!' Chloe's left eye twitched when she saw the corners of Derek's mouth move up into a smirk. "Ugh!'

'That's it! Maybe I underestimated this whole "mate" thing that everyone was talking about earlier.' Coraline was thinking. 'Cool it down. I guess it's just time for me to pull out my A game.'

"It's Coraline, right?" Chloe asked but not really caring if she answered or not. "Thanks for letting us know, we'll be down in a few more minutes." Chloe said, while grabbing the door so she could slam it closed in Coraline's face.

"Oh that's okay, I can wait. The library is kinda hard to find, so I really don't mind."

Chloe let out an uneven breath; she didn't feel like arguing this early in the day. "Okay," she said through clenched teeth. "Could you just give us a minute?"

Shrugging, Coraline said, "Sure." Chloe sighed then grabbed the door closing it.

"Can you believe the nerve of her?" She yelled out. "I could just choke her and not feel guilty, because you know me; I'd feel guilty after I was done. But with her, nope, I would feel no remorse. I think the world might just be a better place without her."

Her small rant only caused a rumble of laughter to come from Derek. "I didn't find that funny Derek." She told him while lying down on his bed.

It wasn't his fault that Coraline had been staring at him like he was a piece of meat. Chloe's eyes closed and just pictured him kissing her. 'Yes he is a piece of delectable meat that I'd love to…'

"Are you guys ready yet?" Coraline knocked on the door while hollering at them from the hallway.

"Almost!" Derek answered her. "Let's get going before she decides to just pop in." Chloe nodded and placed her hand in his. She was excited, even though she hadn't been able to try on this killer pair of "shoes" yet; at least she could window shop, for now.

Feeling Chloe come to a stop behind him, Derek turned around as she was about to say something to him. 'What could it be now?'

"Wait. You might want to change first. Or at least just put on a shirt. I don't know how much more of Coraline's ogling I can handle for today." She said as she pushed him towards a stack of clean clothes, and then turned around so she could give him some privacy.

"Right, hold on a sec." He told her as he walked to the dresser to grab the stick of deodorant that had seemed to be working extremely well lately. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror and tried to finger comb his hair so it looked somewhat presentable. It wasn't its normal greasiness today. By this time a week ago he would have needed a shower by now.

While still staring at himself he noticed that his acne was starting to clear up. 'What the hell?' He then looked down at his chest and back and saw that there weren't a bunch of acne dots covering him.

"Are you descent yet?" Chloe asked, while she fought with herself to not be a pervert and sneak a glance at him while he changed. 'Would he even care? I've seen him in just his boxers before. I can do the stretch and glance. He won't even know that I'm looking.'

Stretching her arms out and tilting her head to the side to get a good look at him she saw him in all his glory. Her cheeks flushed immediately and she wished that she hadn't looked. 'How am I going to explain why I'm so red to him? He'll know I'm lying!'

He could hear her heart start to speed up and so he looked up at her, 'I wonder what it could have been?'

"No. Just give me a second." He told her as he slide on his clean pair of boxers. "I just have to put on some pants and a shirt." Grabbing a black shirt he pulled it on. "Shit!" This caused Chloe to turn around and look at him, totally forgetting that he could still be completely naked.

"I like it." Chloe told him after a second. His gaze made her turn red once again, 'Well at least I can say this is why I'm all red.' Then she decided to add, "I like this look on you. It's better than your old baggy shirts and baggy pants."

He looked at himself in the mirror again and didn't know why someone would give him such a tight shirt. 'Well it's not exactly tight; it's just a lot snugger than anything I've worn in a while.' He wasn't use to it. Usually he wore baggy clothes to hide the fact that he was so muscular, but this shirt just emphasized the fact the he was larger than the average sixteen year old.

"Can you help me find another shirt?" He asked Chloe while he rummaged through the other shirts that were folded neatly on the dresser. Every shirt he picked up was the same as the one he was wearing. "Who the hell in their right mind bought me these?" He asked.

"Derek you look good." She said holding down the shirts he was searching through. "No one will even notice." Then she handed him a pair of pants that also seemed to be smaller than his usual ones. 'Oh I can't wait to see this.' She thought while smiling and handing them to him.

Grunting, Derek took the jeans that Chloe handed him and slipped those on too. He only noticed that they were different when he caught Chloe looking at him with a huge smile on her face. "Oh no. No. No. No." He started to say as he began to take the pants off. "I will not wear these pants. Nope, napes, ne, nein, non, NO."

Chloe couldn't stop laughing then, 'How many ways did he just say no?' She held onto her sides as Derek struggled with the pants. "Derek," she said still holding her sides, "Derek!" She couldn't manage to get past saying his name as she continued to laugh.

Turning around so she wouldn't be able to see him she was finally able to speak. "Seriously you look fine," she told him as she tried to keep herself from laughing even more.

"Obviously I don't if you keep laughing at me." He said while sitting down on a chair and pulling off one of the pant legs. 'Stupid good for nothing tight pants.' Reading the little label on the back of them it said "Relaxed Fit."

"Oh there's nothing relaxed about these pants, their tight as hell." Taking the other pant leg he began to tug at it to get it off.

"Derek really, would this face lie to you?" She asked, as she gave him her most angelic smile.

'How could that face lie to me?' He asked himself. "Okay fine. But if someone so happens to say anything bad about how tight these clothes are on me then I'm coming straight back and changing." He hoped that no one would say anything; he didn't really feel like wearing sweaty clothes.

"Trust me no one will be saying anything bad about how you look. They'll probably just be checking you out."

'Okay where did this new Chloe come from?' She asked herself as she walked to the door and opened it before he could argue anymore.

"Finally!" Coraline said as she saw the door open up again. "I was just about to pop in if you guys took one more… Wow. Derek you look good." She said letting her eyes wander." 'Damn, I think this boy has me under _his_ spell,' she thought.

'Okay, she just complemented him. At least he knows he looks good. I can let this one pass if he walks out of this room.' Chloe told herself as she watched Derek's smile come back. 'Or maybe not.'

"So are you guys ready?" Coraline asked as she felt started to flicker again. "We need to hurry it up; my batteries are getting ready to die on me." She joked, but she was the only one laughing. 'Jeez do these people not have a funny bone or what?'

"Yeah, let's go." Chloe told her as she pulled Derek out of the room behind her.

It was silent the whole way down to the library. Coraline had been trying to stay focused on just making it to the library without disappearing. 'Almost there, almost there,' she chanted to herself.

Chloe had tired thinking of nice things, puppies, chocolate, 'Oh chocolate how I miss you. I would maybe, possibly give up my right leg for a big huge bar of Hershey Chocolate. Mmm. Yes, I would more than willingly give up my right leg right now."

Derek tried to stop freaking out about his clothes, tugging at the hem of his shirt, and then tugging at his sleeves too. 'It's just clothes, and Chloe said they were fine. Even Coraline said they looked good.' The last sentence made him smile, "Knock that off," he told himself while he shook his head.

After a moment they finally arrived to a big wooden door. "We're here. Oh! Let me just give you a heads up Derek, there's another werewolf here, his name is Ian, but his harmless, really." Coraline said quickly as she disappeared and then left them both alone.

"Are you okay with that Derek?" Chloe asked while her hand rested on the door knob. "We could wait a moment until your certain your okay with going inside." She told him.

He smiled down at her, "No. I'm okay; I think I can handle it."

"Okay then," Chloe said nodding and turning the door knob.

* * *

**MUAH ****HAHAHAHA****. I know, I know. **

**You wish you had a tricycle that was big enough to crush me with. : ) **

**But OMG, I LOVE Coraline. I think she's going to be so much trouble. HAHAHAHA.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as mush as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I don't know how I'm going to introduce the other characters yet. **

** So**,** any suggestions? Let me know! : )  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the extremely long wait.  
The reviews were awesome... like always.  
I got my appendix taken out, and holy dang…  
seriously... the WORST pain I've ever felt.  
Nevertheless, all is good and I've got the writing bug. : )  
Hope you enjoy it!!!!

* * *

**

"Good, your here." Andrew said while opening the door for Chloe and Derek. "There are some people I want you two to meet." Andrew motioned for them to step in while he walked to the middle of the library. "Okay. Brendan, you're first." On Chloe and Derek's right stood a tall, thin, red headed man. His peach colored face held a warm smile, which formed small wrinkles around his green eyes.

"Brendan's a sorcerer, a very good one too. We left the Edison Group at the same time. I'm lucky to have convinced him to leave with me. I wouldn't want to be in a fight against this guy." Brendan laughed and patted Andrew on the back. Derek caught sight of his forearm that had a Celtic cross on it.

"That's a lie. It was me who had the suspension of what the Edison Group was becoming and convinced _you_ to leave with _me_." Andrew laughed and shook his head.

"We can agree to disagree my friend." They both laughed again and Andrew moved on.

"This is Ian." In front of them stood a man similar to Derek's stature. "His a werewolf as well," he said, taking a minute to realize what he just said. 'Derek's probably uncomfortable being in a room with another werewolf. Nice going Andrew.'

"Are you okay with this Derek? If you need to leave we'd all understand," he said.

'Great, what I need is everyone thinking I'm going to go all crazy, roid rage teenager because there happens to be another werewolf in the same room.' Shaking his head no and crossing his arms across his chest he looked at Andrew and Ian, "I'm okay."

Chloe took a step closer to Derek as Andrew continued with his introductions. She didn't like the way Ian was staring at her. Something about his cobalt blue eyes didn't sit right with her. His slightly crooked nose made her feel even more uncomfortable. 'So his been in a few fights. Big deal.'

Ian swung his head to the side moving his blond hair from his eyes, exposing the large scar on his left eyebrow. 'Time for a hair cut. I bet I could get the cutie with purple hair to do it for me.' He thought to himself.

"Well let's see where do I start with you two?" Taking her eyes off Ian, Chloe put her attention to where Andrew now stood. The image of David Beckham in his Armani ad popped up.

"This is Israel, his a half-demon just like your friend Rae, although his had years of practice." Israel smiled at them and gave Chloe a wink that had Derek twitching for a chance to bite off an ear or some largely used limb. His grey eyes twinkled and they seemed to be intensified by his golden complexion and raven hair. Crossing his arms across his chest, he gave Derek a "what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it" nod.

Andrew continued, oblivious to what had just passed, "And this is Santiago his also a half-demon. Although his powers are telekinetic." Another model looking man stood in front of them identical to Israel.

'Seriously I could have just left and been back by now, I'm starving.' Santiago thought to himself, he'd been trying to get out of the room since she came in. He never thought that seeing her again would do this to him.

"Brothers?" Chloe asked, blushing furiously.

"No, cousins." Israel said, still smiling at her. Santiago rolled his eyes then put his attention to the ceiling. "We sometimes tell people were identical twins when we have to go places. It just makes things a lot simpler." Israel finished.

"Then last but not least, we have Zoë," Andrew said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Chloe's mouth hung open, as she looked at Zoë. The bottom half of her hair was now purple and she wore a purple top, khaki shorts and striped white and purple knee high socks. 'I didn't know that shamans could change their appearance,' she told herself.

"Wait, I thought your name was Coraline?" Derek asked.

"No. I'm over here." Coraline said from the other side of the room. She was sitting on the steps of a spiral staircase. Standing up she walked over to her sister. A look passed between Zoë and Coraline that only Derek and Ian were able to catch, but they both didn't know what it meant. "Zoë's my twin."

"Humph." Derek said aloud.

Chloe looked from Zoë to Coraline, then hearing the word "twin" had Chloe bending over choking on her own spit. 'Two? Seriously? I can barely handle one! How can there be two of them? Isn't it enough with just one in this world?'

"Chloe, are you okay?" Derek asked as he slapped Chloe's back trying to help her out.

'Seriously what is wrong with her? Can she never act normal?' Tori thought.

Simon flew past Coraline and Zoë trying to get to Chloe. 'Holy crap, what the hell?'

"I'm okay. I'm okay; I was just choking on my own spit." Chloe told them as she tried to stand up right, but was kept down from Derek still hitting her back. "Derek. Derek! I'm okay, you can stop now."

Derek's hand stood midair when she said that. He hadn't even noticed that she had stopped coughing. "Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay." She stood up straight then and stared straight at her worst nightmare. 'I can do this. I can handle this. It's not like they'll both like him.' A moment passed. 'Right?'

"Okay then." Andrew said after Chloe seemed totally composed. "Well then, as you already know Derek's a werewolf and Chloe here is our only necromancer."

Derek sensed a change in the room after Andrew told them that Chloe was a necromancer. 'What is that?' He'd never sensed something like it before.

"Is it cool if I go? I need something to eat." Santiago asked, rubbing his stomach while looking uneasy when everyone stared at him.

"Of course, I'm sure Israel can fill you in…" Andrew began to tell Santiago but he was already halfway out the door, "later."

'You can do it. Don't look back.' Santiago told himself, but he couldn't. He stole a glance her way and caught her brown eyes, she'd been staring at him since she'd seen him. 'Crap.'

"Hmmm. Maybe we should all get comfortable, this could get long." Brendan said loud enough for everyone to put their attention on him. "We need to get planning now if we're ever going to take down the Edison Group."

_**Few hours later-**_

"…it all has to be a surprise attack. That way we have the advantage. Like Andrew and I have been telling you, since most of their initial employees left the group their security has been getting tighter and tighter."

"That means this is going to have to be soon, right? You've been telling us that it always takes them a while to find you again. What if they know that you're all here and they attack us first?" Derek asked, as per usual he was the one with the most questions.

He fascinated Brendan; he was far different from some of the werewolves that he'd encountered before. "Such a bright mind."

"Yes, the sooner the better. We'll start training tomorrow since a few of us have just gotten back from a long trip. I'm still trying to get a hold of some more old friends of mine. Most are being quite hesitant to join, they don't believe that well be successful. I think we may have an upper hand since what Chloe and Tori have been able to tell us about what they were able to see from the little time they were there."

"I agree from Tori and Chloe's description it sounds like it'll be hard but not impossible to infiltrate their facility." Israel chimed in.

The girls had been the least talkative of the group, mostly because the guys were trying to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt while they did this. Chloe's stomach growled, causing Derek to break off mid-sentence. "I think we should take a break." Looking at the clock it was a bit past lunchtime but that didn't matter Chloe was hungry.

"Finally." Zoë called out, pulling up Coraline, hooking her arm in with her sisters, and walking out of the library. Her stomach was begging for some food. She was feeling somewhat dizzy since Coraline and her kept projecting themselves around the house for something to do since it would have been rude to leave like Santiago had. She'd have to find out what was with him; he was acting out of it.

"Chloe can I talk with you for a second." Tori asked before Chloe walked out of the room with Derek hot on her heels. "Alone." Tori said giving Derek a snotty look.

When Derek didn't leave Chloe turned around, "I'll be fine."

"It's not like I'm going to trick her into going down another basement." Tori told him, Derek almost exploded on her right there but Chloe held him back, while glaring at Tori at the same time.

"It was a joke!" Tori yelled at him when she saw that Ian was helping Chloe. "You know what! Never mind!" Tori stormed out of the room, pushing past the two werewolves.

"What was that all about?" Ian asked.

"I have no clue." Derek told him, taking a few steps away. The close proximity had the wolf in him in high alert. 'Deep breaths.'

"Well than do you guys want to get something to eat?"

Chloe and Derek looked at each other smiling, "Sure." They said in unison.

"So you have found your mate." Ian said while walking out of the room. When he noticed that Chloe and Derek weren't following him he turned around to find them both frozen in the same exact place. "You guys coming or what?"

* * *

**I know it was short... not as much Derek/Chloe time as most of you wanted.****  
I needed to get the other characters involved! Sorry!  
****Let me know what you thought.****  
Next chapter should be up later this week. I PROMISE!  
For Person 95... you got your "Derek/Chloe mate" thing! Hope you liked it.****  
If you ask for something I'll try to put it in.

* * *

**

**Music That Inspired:  
(Brendan) Dropkick Murphy- I'm Shipping Off To Boston  
(Ian) Ol' Dirty Bastard- Shimmy Shimmy Ya  
(Israel) ****Pitbull- I Know You Want Me**  
**(Santiago) System of a Down- Roulette**  
**(Zoë) Santigold- You'll Find A Way (remix)**  
**(Coraline) ****Ryan Leslie- Addiction**  
**(Derek/Chloe) The Duke Spirit- You Really Wake Up The Love In Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SORRY!  
I know I promised another chapter last week, but you probably all  
know how things can just pop up without any notice.  
Anyways… I'll keep this short.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Feed back is always appreciated! : )

* * *

**

Tori made her way up to her room as fast as she could, taking the stairs two at a time. When she was finally in the confines of her own room, she let herself fall on the bed, searching for a pillow with to smother her sobbing. She didn't want everyone in the house to know that she was up there crying.

_She ran hand in hand with him to the fence that would lead her to her room. The rain fell down on them in big fat drops. It didn't even register to her brain that the water was almost freezing. She didn't want him to leave her yet._

"_Come up with me. You can go home when it stops raining." She told him, pulling him up with her._

"_I can't. You know I want to, but I can't." He told her. The pout she had on was adorable, how could he deny her anything? _

"_Humph, fine." She said as she started to climb the fence, angry now._

"_Wait." He said as he pulled her back down for a kiss, the taste of strawberries and rain filled their mouths. "Forever." He whispered into her ear, giving her another kiss before he helped her climb the fence again._

"_Forever." She whispered back, leaning down and sealing the word with one last kiss. She'd be his forever._

The memory had her whole body shaking. 'He lied.' She told herself. 'Everything he told me was a lie.'

* * *

"Okay, so I wasn't the only one that noticed the total weirdness going on in the library, right?" Coraline asked her sister.

"Definitely. Total weirdness." Zoë agreed with Coraline. As they approached the kitchen, they saw Santiago still as a statue staring out the window, again.

"What the hell was that all about in the library?" Zoë asked him. She opened the fridge and prayed that there was still food in there. With two werewolves… well more like a house full of mostly boys, food would be scarce… soon. When she spotted the last of the deli meat and cheese, she sighed to herself and snatched them both before they magically disappeared. "Santiago? Hello!"

She waved a hand in front of his face, when he didn't swat it away she nodded towards Coraline telling her it was her turn to try something. 'Now, please let there be bread.' She opened the breadbox and saw half a loaf left. 'I guess I'll have to go grocery shopping, again.'

Coraline sat down next to Santiago, hand under her chin she thought about what she could do to snap him out of wherever he was. 'His hair!' She knew if she was successful, she might have to make a dash for it. Scooting to the very edge of the chair, she extended her right hand out. 'Three inches… two inches… one in…" Before she could even touch a single strand of hair, his hand caught her wrist.

"So we aren't somewhere in lala land are we?" Coraline asked. He didn't answer her, if he ignored them both long enough they would eventually let him be.

"Whatever, be a jackass." Coraline stood up and took the sandwich that Zoë was offering her. Taking a bite and not caring that her mouth was full she spoke to him again, "You can't keep quite forever. I'll find out what's up with you one way or another." She said pointing at him with her free hand.

"Just leave him alone now Coraline." Zoë told her sister as she grabbed her by her upper arm dragging her out of the kitchen. "He'll tell us when he wants to. You can't just butt into everything you know."

"Oh you're wrong about that sis." Coraline responded. "How wrong you are."

'Finally.' When he could no longer sense either of them near him he went back to the memory he had just been playing to himself earlier.

_Pushing the call end button, he stuck his cell phone into his front jacket pocket. 'Why isn't she answering my calls?' She knew he hated knocking on her door. Her mother was insufferable. He'd suck it up just to get her all to himself though._

_He opened his car door and got out. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets he took deep breaths while walking up the walkway to her front door, he needed to prepare himself if the "_Wicked Witch_" was home. With a few quick knocks, he stepped away from the door and waited. 'Please, please, please not the witch.' He pleaded._

_When the door finally opened, it was just Guadalupe, the housekeeper. 'Thank you god!' With a smile, he asked if Tori was ready yet. Guadalupe's head nodded no. "Do you know how long it'll be till she is?" He asked her. _

_Her plump face shook no again. "I'm sorry Santiago, but Ms. Victoria isn't here." She told him._

"_Do you know when she'll be back? I was suppose to pick her up a while ago," he checked his watch; he was only twenty minutes late. "I tried calling her on her cell to let her know that I was running late but she never answered."_

"_Ms. Victoria left last night with her mother. She had lots of bags; I don't know when she'll be back."_

"_Do you know where she went? She never told me she was going anywhere." He asked Guadalupe, panicked now. 'Why wouldn't she let me know?'_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to tell anyone." She answered him, and then she closed the door._

_He wouldn't leave until he got a real answer. He knocked on the door like a mad man but Guadalupe never answered the door again. 'Where the hell did she go that he wouldn't be allowed to know?'_

He stood up, angry with himself for replaying that stupid scene over in his head. He needed to get out and as far away from the house, from her. He needed to go for a ride. Before he went to the garage, he'd get his jacket. "Where in the hell is the damn thing?"

Searching for his favorite leather jacket, he didn't notice Israel holding it out for him to grab. "Looking for this?"

At the sound of Israel's voice, he internally cursed his cousin. Israel knew what was up with him, but of course the "wonderful guy" that he was he wouldn't speak about it until the "opportune time" came along.

"Yeah, thanks." With nothing else to say, and before his cousin could stop him any longer he side stepped him and walked into the garage, and practically ran to his motorcycle before someone else popped up.

He stuck the key into the ignition and the bike came alive. With one last glance at his cousin by the house entrance, he sped off, already feeling better about being away and able to think about something other than Tori.

* * *

"To tell you the truth I don't know what we'll do with Chloe. There's not much we can do with a necromancer, especially when we go into one on one combat. She's a tiny thing. She could possible contact the ghosts in the building and get information from them. Nevertheless, one of my main concerns is keeping her powers under control and not accidentally reanimating someone, like she's been doing. God forbid she releases some of the people from that place. Can you imagine it?" Brendan told Andrew.

They were both sitting in the study, eating the last of the leftover meat loaf that Brendan had prepared for dinner last night. "I don't know what to do with her either my friend. From the little time, I've known her it looks like she's not just going to want to sit on the sideline while everyone else goes and fights. She's most worried that they might have killed her Aunt. You remember Dr. Fellows? She had just entered when we were about to leave." Andrew asked Brendan.

Brendan thought about Chloe's Aunt. 'Dr. Fellows. That sounds faintly familiar,' he told himself. "I can't put a face to the name at the moment. Are you sure that she was brought in when we were planning on leaving?"

"Certain."

"Well why would they kill her Aunt?" This interested Brendan immensely.

"She helped Chloe and Victoria escape. Chloe thought she saw her aunt in the forest when the group tried to use me to get to the kids. I can't figure out if it was a ghost or if it was just some glamour spell that they could have used to confuse her and lure Chloe in." This was the most confusing part for Andrew; he'd used his own powers to lure people in, at one time, a long time ago. 'But what's so special about Chloe that they would need her so badly?' He asked himself.

"Well we can never be to careful with them now can we?"

"No, never too careful."

* * *

'How very interesting.' Israel told himself as he passed the study on his way up to his room. 'What will they do with Ms. Chloe?' A smile spread across his angelic face, placing his hands into his jean pockets he walked up the stairs.

'What a beautiful girl. To bad, the ugly mutt has a claim on her. But when has that ever stopped me?' When he reached the top of the stairs, he decided he'd make a small visit with his favorite shamans.

'They do owe me a favor…' Without knocking, he opened the last door of the hallway. "Hello ladies, how are we today?"

As fast, she sat up Zoë laid back down on her bed when she saw it was Israel. "Ever heard of knocking?" She sighed.

"More like, what do you want Israel?" Coraline groaned, while pushing her sister over slightly and sitting down on the bed with her.

"Oh you know a little of this, a little of that." He teased them. His eyes running over Zoë's body. 'She would definitely be one for the book.' Leaning against the bedpost, he let his eyes dance between the two sisters.

'They both would.'

"Our faces are up here. Remember?" Zoë snapped at him. She tired of the way he always looked at her with hungry eyes.

Feigning hurt, he placed a hand on over his heart. "Why is everyone in such a hostile mood this afternoon? Everyone I have crossed paths with today has had not one good thing to say to me today."

With one look at each other Coraline and Zoë began to laugh. Mimicking Israel, they both placed their hands across their hearts. "Oh what a cruel, cruel world."

"Touché," he applauded them. "Okay since you both are not really in a more playful mood, I'll cut down to what I want." Preparing themselves they waited for what Israel had in store for them.

"I need you to spy on Chloe for a while. I don't know for how long, but definitely not now. I'll let you know exactly when though." Coraline perked up about this. If Israel had a sweet tooth for little ol' Chloe than maybe she could make a move on Derek.

"Why?" Zoë piped up.

Coraline and Israel rolled her eyes at Zoë. "Why must you always be the wet blanket? Can't you just go with the flow for once in your life my dear Zoë?" Israel asked her, this slender finger tracing her jaw line, making her eyelids flutter and sending tiny goose bumps down her spine.

"No, I don't understand why you both feel it's necessary to always play with people's emotions like this." She slapped his hand away from her face, she didn't like when he acted like this. "You guys can count me out. As long as you guys don't involve me in any part of this I won't say a word."

With that, she closed the door behind her. Maybe she'd workout a little, or just hang out and watch a movie. 'It's been a while, I wonder what's on."

"You can count me in." Coraline told Israel. She extended her hand out for him to shake.

He stared at Coraline's hand for a moment before he took it in his own. "Good. Let's get to work."

* * *

Derek sat on the couch with Chloe on his left side. His thumb traced lazy circles on her wrist; he could feel her pulse pounding with the tempo of his thumb. His mind wasn't really registering the movie they were watching. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have found his mate. It never crossed his mind that he ever would. It just rather happened. She had been a torn in his side in the beginning, but now it was… well he didn't really know what it was still, and that made him uncomfortable.

'What about if she isn't really mine?' He began to panic, just when he was letting himself get comfortable with the thought of finding someone that understood him, well as much as someone could understand him. 'What if she decides that Simon is the one for her?'

"Derek? Are you okay? Do you need me to get Andrew or Ian?" Chloe stood up panicking; just a moment ago, he was okay, now he was breathing as if he'd just done a triathlon.

Derek pulled her down next to him, "I'm okay, I thou…" He smelled… kiwi. His moved his head to the side so he would be able to hear better. There was someone coming down the hall with fruit. 'Don't let it be Coraline. Oh god, really. Spare me.'

The door clicked open and in walked Zoë. They both let out a sigh of relief. 'Maybe she'll be more likeable then her sister.' They both thought.

"Hi." Zoë said. 'Great, I have to sit in a room with the two people someone is plotting something against.'

"Hello." Chloe responded. In usual Derek fashion, he said nothing. Nudging his side Chloe whispered, "Be nice, say hi back."

With a bunch of muttered profanities, that no one would be able to hear he decided to do it for Chloe. "Hi Zoë."

"Do you mind if I join you guys. My rooms kind of crowded at the moment." They both shrugged, 'I'll take what I can get.' Taking a seat in the love seat as far away from them as she could get she made herself comfortable. "What are you guys watching?"

"Fight Club." Derek responded. It was at the part where they go to the liposuction clinic. He laughed as the bag ripped and all the fat oozed out of it, causing a gagging sound to come from Zoë who was eating her fruit.

"Ummm… yeah, I think I might just go outside actually." She stood up and began to walk out.

"That was the only bad part… well actually, now that I think about it you shouldn't really eat when watching this movie. I think Ian and Simon are outside just shooting some hoops." Chloe told Zoë.

"Good, I'll have someone to hang out with then. Thanks for letting me know. See you guys later."

"Bye." Chloe called out as the door closed.

"At least we're alone again." Derek told her.

"And that's always a plus."

She took his large hand and put hers into his. 'This is nice.' She thought, 'Not having to run, just being able to hangout for a while, even just one day.' She looked up to see Derek watching her. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing. You're just nice to look at." He said, shaking his head, 'You're nice to look at?' Real, real smooth.

* * *

I know still not enough one on one time with Chloe & Derek. Ugh.  
I'm trying... really. Just hang on a little longer, you can't rush love. Well maybe.  
HEHEHE :)  
Anyways, leave me some loving if you liked it, or some suggestions on  
how I can improve the story. I'll listen. Promise.

* * *

**The Bravery- Believe  
Sneaker Pimps- 6 Underground  
Fantasia- When I See You  
Guns N' Roses- Welcome to the Jungle  
Kid Cudi- Day N' Nite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!  
Sorry if I confused some of you with my last chapter.  
When I wrote it, it seemed to make sense to me.  
Maybe because I was the one that wrote it and so it all connected in my brain.  
It was like the middle of the night.  
Some of my English teachers have told me not to write at night before.  
That I tend to think that my writing is BRILLIANT… which I thought it was.*laughs*  
I was wrong HAHAHA. And I posted two of the same chapter.  
Seriously, I need to double check myself sometimes.  
Anyways… I wrote this one when I was completely awake.  
Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**"You thought you could hide from us? Did you forget who you work for?" With a flick of the finger, she had him up against the wall, cutting off the soldiers air supply. "I told you to keep an eye on her you fool! How hard could it have possibly been to keep a simple binding spell on the brat?" With the other hand, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Diane, really what is the point of torturing the soldier?" Grabbing a piece of the soldiers clothing then letting it fall between his fingers he stepped towards Diane. "We just needed Chloe. There was no need to keep your daughter."

Letting the man fall, she watched as he choked and tried desperately to gulp down air. "I know that Jack, but I also don't want the wretched brat to be on the street with god knows who."

"Well you don't need to worry about that now. We know exactly where they are. There's been numerous people entering the house they're occupying. If I have to make an estimation of how many there are right now I would have to say 10, 15 people. That's a large number of Supernaturals to have collected in two days. They might have more coming; I think it'd be smart if we attack them now."

"We can't just ambush them Jack! They're with Andrew now." She ran a hand through her short blond hair. Frustrated now, how was she going to get Chloe back to the clinic now? Especially when there were 10 maybe 15 other Supernaturals living with them. "Andrew's probably planning something now, calling up anyone that'll listen to him." She continued to pace from one side of the room to the other.

"I think we just might need the help from our preferred patient." Jack told Diane as he moved towards her again, sliding his hand from her neck down to her waist.

Moving away from him she was tempted to knock him back but she resisted the urge to do so. She hadn't let a man touch her since her last daughter was conceived. No man would touch her again. "You might be right Jack. I think it's time that we start preparing for whatever they're planning. What should we do about her aunt in the mean time?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He said, stopping at the bars of a cell. He stood there watching Lauren sit on the bench, silently staring at the brick wall before her. "But we should keep her alive. If we retrieve Chloe and show her that her aunt will stay alive if she cooperates with us, she might be more willing to do whatever we want her to."

"That sounds… alright, for the moment. We can't keep her alive for to long though, it might give people the idea that we're going soft."

"Never." Jack let a smile move across his lips as he moved to get a better look at Chloe's aunt. Taking a tray of food from one of the guards, he placed it inside her cell, only entering half way; he didn't know what she was capable of right now. "I'm sorry Lauren."

* * *

"How could I ever live without you?" Chloe asked while she tested the water. When the water was hot, enough she stepped into the shower. She let the water fall down on her, taking with it the dirt, sweat and tears she'd been holding back all day, the thought of her aunt still being with the Edison Group brought on a new wave of them.

She couldn't help the thoughts flying through her mind of her aunt Lauren being dead. The life gone from her eyes, an empty shell of who had occupied it. Would she have the strength to bring her aunt back and ask the questions that needed to be answered? Right now the answer was no. Just imagining doing it gave her goose bumps in the hot shower.

Wiping the water and tears from her face, she grabbed the shampoo and poured it into her hand then she messaged it into her scalp. The smell of coconut filled the bathroom, giving her the feeling of calm. She had to be strong; she needed to get her aunt back, as well as Rae. She needed to be strong or else she would just fall apart and probably go down the drain like the shampoo. Rinsing out her hair, she got more shampoo; she needed to get the gross black dye out of her hair.

When it was clear that no matter how hard she scrubbed or how much more shampoo she used to wash her hair with, the dye would not come out anymore. So she grabbed a washcloth and the fresh bar of soap she had found in the drawer. Lathering it up she washed her body, watching the rest of the dirt and old skin go down the drain with each wipe.

What would Andrew have her do once they decided it was time to fight the Edison Group? Would she sit on the sideline? Would they also have her go into man-to-man combat with the rest of the group? She knew her powers were limited. She could talk to the dead, what a great power that was. It was nothing compared to everyone else's. Tori was a witch slash sorcerer. Simon, Andrew and Brendan were sorcerers. Derek and Ian were werewolves. Israel and Santiago were half demons. Even the newest evil in her life Coraline and her sister Zoë were something cool like shamans.

Just thinking about Coraline made her scrub her skin even harder, leaving behind red splotches were she'd rubbed to hard. Lathering up the washcloth again, she scrubbed her body, softer this time. The quick knock on the door made her jump back and almost caused her to fall down. She grabbed for the shower curtain and hoped it wouldn't tear and let her fall. "Chloe? Are you going to be in there for much longer? I don't mean to rush you, I can wait." Derek's voice sounded though the thick door.

Pulling herself up, she hurried and rinsed the rest of the soap off herself. "Almost done!" She called out.

Derek stood patiently in front of the door, waiting to see if Chloe was alright. She'd been in the shower for an hour. He'd heard her soft cries. But knew he should ignore them. If she knew that he heard her she'd get embarrassed that he had.

"Don't rush! I'm okay!" He let her know, he didn't want her to move to fast, she'd probably slip and hit her head or something unfortunate like that, then he'd have to kick down the door, and god forbid she be naked when he did.

He cleared the images of a naked Chloe from his mind, although they threatened to reappear every time he even thought of her name. 'Think of the capitals of each state. Starting from the west. How far west though?' Another image assaulted his mind. 'Ugh. It doesn't matter. Hawaii… Honolulu. Alaska… Juneau. Washington… Olympia. Oregon… Salem. California… Sacra…"

"Okay Derek, the bathrooms all yours." He hadn't heard the door click open so he was surprise to see Chloe standing in front of him wrapped in her bath towel, another one wrapped around her hair. He couldn't speak.

"Oh… uh… yeah… Thanks. Ummm." He cleared his throat. "You okay?" He asked her. Her eyes were clearly red; he could have been outside and never heard her cry.

Dropping her head, she couldn't face him now. "Yeah, you know just thinking about things, that's all." She tried to sidestep him but he blocked her move.

"You know you can tell me. Right?" He put his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. But not right now." Her eyes pleaded with him. She needed to think things over with herself first. "I'll see you for dinner." When she sidestepped him again he made no move to block her. If she needed some space he would give it to her, he'd just keep an ear out. With one last glance at her, he watched her walk into her room.

* * *

'You can do this. Just knock on her door. Do it!' Without another thought Simon knocked on Chloe's door. 'She's not answering, okay we can go now.' Simon began to retreat to his own room when he heard the door open behind him.

"Simon? Did you just knock on my door?" Chloe asked him. She rubbed her sleepy eyes then yawned.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry." He apologized, while walking to her. "This can wait if you're still tired."

"No, its okay, I needed to get ready anyways. Come in." She opened the door wide enough for him to step in; once he had, she closed the door. Stretching out she sat down on the edge of her bed. "What's up?"

"Well… okay." His throat was extremely dry. He hated the feelings she provoked in him, but at the same time kind of like them since he'd never felt them before. Remembering that she'd asked him a question. "Yeah, okay well you know how I asked you to a movie tonight. Well instead of going out we could watch one in the den. You know just you and me?"

The question sobered her up immediately. How could she have forgotten that he'd made a move on her earlier in the day, and given her, her first kiss? She panicked. 'What am I going to tell him?' She thought. Derek kind of swept her up after the meeting and everything. She never thought of Simon once when with Derek.

She wasn't the type of girl who would want to cause someone any pain. She needed to tell Simon that they couldn't be anything more than friends. She needed to nip this quickly, before she hurt Simon too badly. "Simon… well hmmm." How would she break the news to him?

Giving herself a minute to come up with something she fiddled with her hands. "I don't really know how to say this." She began. 'Oh that's original, why don't we just get to the part where we rip out his heart and stomp on it in front of his eyes?'

"That doesn't sound good." He tried to joke, but he could feel that he already lost the battle with his older brother. He'd won her heart without trying.

That only made Chloe burn up with a fresh blush. 'Just do it.' She sighed, "Simon, I like you. But…" When she looked up from her hands, she saw him standing in front of her. He took her face in between his hands. His hold on her was strong. The same electric feeling hit her like earlier that day. He tasted like strawberry yogurt she noticed. She wanted to pull away but the electric current running through them didn't let her.

Simon's hand ran through her still damp hair, he needed her to change her mind. Chloe tried to pull away, but Simon held on tighter. The hand not woven in her hair was on her lower back, pulling her closer. Feelings that she never felt before flooded her body. An intense heat that was moving from somewhere in her body, she couldn't tell from where because it overtook her entire body in no time. Her body pressed itself against him.

They never heard the knocking on the door, only when it was opened and they felt the cold air hit them did they unlock themselves form one another. There at the door stood Derek. His face held no emotions. It was blank, his green eyes dark as the night. He couldn't even think his body moved him automatically.

"Derek!" Chloe yelled after him. Simon tried to hold her back, but she broke free. She needed to explain what Derek had just seen to him. Sure, he wouldn't listen at first, but she would make him listen. If he started to run she would never be able to catch him.

"Derek!" She yelled after him again, his green eyes connected with her blue ones. They were completely empty. She had to let him go. He needed to clear his mind of what he'd just seen. Letting him go nearly tore her apart, what if he never came back. Derek didn't know the answer to that himself.

* * *

Running in the forest had him thinking about other things, the sounds that echoed around him, the small and bigger creatures that shied away from him, his feet hitting the ground for a mere second each time. 'Squirrel, rabbit, bird, mole, 1... 2... 3... rabbits, deer…' He even tried thinking about state capitals but that just reminded him of Chloe.

'How could they both do this to me?' He knew he wasn't the loveliest thing to stare at but he thought Chloe had been able to see past his exterior image and see the person inside. 'Yeah I can be a jerk sometimes… most the time, but with her I was starting to cool it.'

Pushing himself harder he watched a car pass by. 'It doesn't even matter anymore. I hope they're happy together.' When he was a distance from anything, he stopped and just stood in the middle of the forest. He didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't have many options now. It's not as if many people forget a 6 foot something 16 year old.

"Where are you going to go?" A voice rang out. It had Derek turning from side to side but he couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" He felt silly talking to air but he had heard someone speak to him. "You know what? Just leave me alone; whatever you're selling I'm not buying." He took a seat on the damp ground; he should have grabbed a jacket before he left, and some money, he hated being unprepared.

"Why the attitude? I thought we were going to become great friends?" This time the voice was right in his ear, when he turned around Coraline stood in front of him.

"What are _you_ doing here? Won't you melt out here or something?" He told her, standing staying seated.

"What? Who told you I would… ohhh real nice Romeo." She said once she caught on to his cruel joke. "You know if you weren't so mean to everyone then they might actually like you."

"Yeah, but that would mean I care what people think about me, and the last time I checked, I don't."

"Well it didn't really look like it back at the house." She took a seat by next to him but he moved away form her. "Don't worry I don't bite."

He laughed, "Yeah, I highly doubt that."

Coraline smiled at him. If he only knew what her intentions were. "So, are you going to go back, or are you going off to be a 'lone wolf'? She asked him. Distracting him from what she was going to do next.

"What? No." Shaking his head, he had no clue what he was going to do. "Well, I don't know exactly what I'm going to do, but for the moment I'm going to stay right here. I'm not going back though."

"Why? Just because of what happened? I think you should go back and tell Simon to back off your girl." Her response surprised him, if he wasn't mistaken Coraline was hitting on him earlier, 'Right?'

"I can't, if Chloe wants to be with him then I won't stop her. It's her choice; I'll deal with whatever I have to. I always do."

"Do you always put other people happiness before your own? I think you…"

Derek cut her off, "You don't even know me, so I don't think you should be thinking about how to 'help me out.' I can do it myself, and I've been doing it for sometime now, thanks."

"Like I said earlier, be a little nicer and maybe people will be nicer to you too."

"Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?" He yelled at her.

"I don't want you to be alone." She said but she had disappeared. "Plus you're going to freeze." He didn't try looking for her, she'd appear whether he wanted her to or not. "I can help keep you warm." Coraline said from behind him, wrapping her very real arms around him.

He jumped when he felt her against him. "What are you doing out here? How'd you even get here so fast?" He just stared at her in awe; she was going to drive him insane with all this.

"It's called a car." She said holding up the keys. "They're great when you need to get somewhere quick." Moving to him again she placed her hands on his chest. She felt his heart beat speed up. "We can go where ever you want." She whispered into his ear, moving her hands up from his bare arms to his face.

'What is up with this girl?' He thought to himself. 'What games is she playing?' He tried to move her hands from his face but she brought them back up.

"I can make you forget about her Derek, if you only let me try." She pulled him down to her level. 'Well that was easier than I thought.'

"What makes you so sure I want to forget?" He told her, his green eyes piercing through hers.

"Why wouldn't you want to forget seeing your brother make out with your girl? If I were you I would've kicked his ass all the way back to South Korea." Pulling him back down she brought her lips up to his. She kissed him hesitantly, but he didn't move away from her. When she licked his bottom lip, he opened his mouth letting her slide her tongue into his mouth and massaging his tongue with hers.

He wasn't sure what to think about Coraline kissing him. Would she tell Chloe that she had kissed him? Would Chloe think he was just getting pay back for kissing Simon? He could handle hurting her, even if she did hurt him first. The kiss only lasted a minute, and when Derek tore away from Coraline, he watched as her eyes blazed. "I think you should leave." He told her.

She felt her blood boiling. 'Who did he think he was?' Clenching her hands into fists, she tried calming herself down enough to speak. "Fine." She felt a tsunami sized rage building in her. "I think Ian was on his way to find you too. I'll see you back at the house Derek." With that, she left.

He didn't know how long he had been by himself but it felt like an eternity when Ian finally found him. The look on Derek face told Ian he had no energy to talk about what had happened. Before or after. Ian just lead him to the car, maybe he would take him out and just drive around for a while, give him some more time to think about things, if he ended up talking to him about it then he would try to help as much as he could.

* * *

"Well that went... interesting. Poor kid, seeing his brother kiss Chloe really tore him up." She couldn't keep the serious face on for to long before she started to laugh.

"I think I might have to wait just a little longer, if Chloe is feeling guilty I don't think she'll want the comfort right now. On the other hand." He stood up from the chair he was seated on in his room, "It could just work to my advantage, I always do have the perfect timing. Now don't I?" He said grazing Coraline's jaw line with a finger.

"That you do." She said with a knowing smile.

"Well then, I should be going. Wish me luck!" His laugh was quite. He needed Chloe to trust him. 'That won't be too hard.' When he reached her door, he gave it a quick knock. It was a while until the door opened. Chloe's eyes were bloodshot from the all the crying. She didn't feel like speaking. "Sorry Israel but I'm not really in the mood to speak with anyone right now."

"I figured, but you know you shouldn't stay in your room all day, even if you are feeling guilty. If you talk about it you'll feel better, I promise." Chloe had no energy to fight, maybe with a pair of new ears she'd find the help that she needed. "Okay." She let him into her room and walked to her bed, when he was closing the door he saw Coraline watching him. She gave her wink, "So where do you wan to start Chloe?" He asked before clsing the door.

* * *

**Hope you likey. I had to stir it up. All will settle soon... maybe. ; )  
Let me know what you all thought. You know how I enjoy reading your thoughts. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone… I know its been FOREVER.  
But I have returned!  
I know this is short and kinda choppy but I just wanted to get this part out.  
I hope you enjoy it, just like always. : )**

* * *

"Wake up!" Brendan yelled throughout the hall, a small bell in his hand. As he walked down the hall, the walls amplified his voice and the bell times ten. _Time to have some fun._ With a flick of his fingers, the doors unlocked and flew open, loud groans filled the hall, bringing a smile to his lips. He couldn't help but enjoy other people's misery. He always loved waking up early as a child and knowing that most of the people living in the house were anything but early birds brought an even bigger smile to his freckled face.

"What's with the yelling? Is it so hard to be civil and just knock on someone's door before you decide to snap your fingers and open it?!" Zoë asked while marching out of her room.

"Where's the fun in that?" Brendan replied. He chuckled to himself as he watch her storm towards him, "Are you planning on training in PJ's or what sunshine?"

"Training… Already?" Watching as Brendan's head bobbed up and down she groaned. "Ugh! Really what I wouldn't give right now to be able to disappear. Thank god this is only temporary…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as she walked back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hey easy up on the door there, if you haven't noticed this house is pretty old!" Brendan walked back to the stairs where he leaned against the banister. Ringing his bell one last time, he called out, "Last call to get up and dressed! Your clothes are already in your drawers! Whoever's late to breakfast will be sorry later!"

He waited as everyone slowly filed down the stairs. "Good mooooorning!" He sang to everyone as he or she passed. Each one whispered half-hearted swears under their breath, to tired to come up with anything worthy.

They looked like tiny soldiers in training, with their matching outfits, consisting of grey sweats, long blue sleeve shirts and a grey pullover sweater. He watched as seven out of the eight kids walked down the stairs. _Where's the blonde?_

Slowly Chloe appeared from her room, she was having trouble putting on her sweater. "You okay there trooper?" He asked her. Chloe lifted her head slightly and smiled at him. She was okay but she was exhausted. Now that she thought about it, she felt more like a walking zombie more than anything.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She said looking down at her feet making sure she didn't trip over them. She didn't know how she was managing to move and pull on her sweater without falling over. _How is it possible for me not to be able to put on my own sweater?_

"Okay then, lets pick up the pace, everyone's already downstairs eating. After we're meeting Andrew who's already outside at the training stations." Brendan put his hand on Chloe's back, guiding her safely down the stairs; she looked like she really needed the help. If she did happen to trip and fall down the stairs, he'd make sure to catch her.

As they walked outside the cold air hit each person like a thousand knives. Thankful for putting on their sweaters they each tried to think of what to do with their hands. Most placing them under their arms, some pulling their sleeves over them. Each option not being very effective, when they saw Andrew wearing gloves they began to think of ways to steal them.

"Good morning," Andrew said. "Today is the first day of training and as you can probably tell from all the equipment that's out it's going to be one hell of a morning. I'm going to split you all into groups, boys and girls. We will be doing basic training in the first, then Brendan and I will split you up accordingly and have you training using your individual powers."

The boys quickly split up from the girls and huddled close together, waiting patiently to be told what they would do next. Coraline on the other hand stayed where she was, not planning on move one inch, Tori noticed her stance and stood her own ground. _If she isn't going to move then neither will I,_ she thought. Chloe and Zoë stood in the middle of them, not really knowing what they were going to do.

"Ladies what are you waiting for?" Brendan asked. "Get into your group." Chloe looked back and forth from Coraline to Tori, watching as they each stared each other down. Daring one another to make the first move. The boys rolled their eyes at them. Why did they have to be so immature? Each of them thought.

"Fine if you girls are going to act like little brats then its fine by me." Andrew said. _Oh god! _Chloe and Zoë thought. "Since Coraline and Tori are not willing to be part of a group, I will put you two together."

Receiving a death glare from the two girls, he almost wished that he hadn't said it aloud. He watched as Tori's hair lifted a little, tiny popping sounds echoed throughout the yard. The color of Coraline's eyes changed from amber to dark brown, her hands making tiny fists at an inhuman speed. Andrew cleared his throat; two teenage girls who had not mastered their powers completely would not intimidate him.

"Yes, well let's get the warm-ups started." He said while walking passed the girls thankful he couldn't see them anymore. That didn't guarantee they wouldn't find some way in paying him back. He'd sleep with one eye open tonight. _I cannot believe they got to me._

* * *

"I… don't think… I can… run… any... more!" Simon protested, coming to a halt he doubled over and tried to catch his breath. He hadn't noticed how out of shape he'd gotten. He watched as Derek and Ian kept on running, never once taking a break from their rigorous training session. _Andrews not messing around,_ he thought. _I know we don't have much time to train but damn, I wasn't thinking I'd be training like a future marine._

"Come on Simon two more laps." Andrew ordered him.

"Then I'm done?" Simon asked hopeful.

"Not even close, I saw you cheating on those sit up. You still owe me 50!"

_Don't whine. Don't whine. _Picking up his pace, Simon started on his last two laps.

"That's it! Breath through your nose exhale through your mouth!" Andrew told everyone. "Coraline, Tori! This isn't the Ms. America pageant, no one cares that your hairs a mess." He shook his head when he saw them about to argue with him, "Ah-ah-ah. I don't even want to hear it again. You know what happened last time. Let's get those feet moving!"

"You better not stop again. I don't feel like doing anymore sit ups because of your lazy ass." Tori told Coraline.

"As if. It was you who was gasping for air on the first lap you fat pig." Coraline spat back.

"I wonder what you would look like with no hair." Tori threatened Coraline, raising her hands, instantly there were sparks twinkling in the air. "I don't know how you'd get guys though; I don't think they could look at you for very long." Laughter spilled through her mouth and she swore she could see steam coming out of Coraline's ears.

"You little bit--" But Andrew cut off Coraline.

"That better not be a swear word coming out of your mouth Ms. Coraline! If it is you'll definitely be sorry." Andrew laughed as Coraline picked up her pace, putting enough distance from Tori and herself, without breaking the buddy system that he placed on them.

"Your almost done there Santiago. Keep pushing a few more feet." Brendan encouraged him. The tire Santiago was pushing made a smacking sound as it hit the moist grass. "Lift your arms a little higher. Yes just like that Israel, remember to use your legs as well. No shortcuts." Israel didn't argue, but he also didn't listen, he knew what he was doing, and damn anyone that tried to tell him other wise.

As Brendan watched, he decided to join in some of today's fun. He lay down and began on his own sit-ups, glad that he'd been keeping up on his workouts.

"Come on Brendan a little higher on those sit ups." Israel teased him. Brendan was only able to chuckle otherwise he was going to lose count and he'd have to start all over again.

_

* * *

I should have known better than to snap back. But I'm not just some muscle they can boss around! _Derek felt miserable, he could feel the beads of sweat sliding down his back when he stood up off the ground where Ian had pinned him down earlier. Derek caught a glimpse of a curtain sliding back quickly, he knew who's room that was, and he tried to avoid it whenever possible. He hadn't talked to Chloe _or_ Simon for a week, one of his longest set records. Yes, it was killing him but they had hurt him bad, but if Chloe found out that he had kissed Coraline, well Coraline kissed him. _It doesn't matter, the point is that we kissed and that would hurt Chloe._

"Derek how 'bout you get your head outta the clouds and back down here?" Ian yelled out before he got back into his attack position.

Derek just wanted to go inside so he could clean up, eat and sleep. In that, same order. He was tired of training. He just couldn't quite put training in the right part of his brain today. These were crucial times, he need to learn as much as he could.

"Hey! Did you hear me or not Derek?" Ian asked him. With a resigned nod, Derek got into his preferred defensive position. "Good. Now try and stop me this time."

A cloud of dust flew up into the air as Ian took Derek down again. Flipping Derek backwards Ian had him in an instant headlock. "You need to put your head in the game. It's not as if anyone will think twice about killing you. When it comes down to it, werewolves are always at the bottom. We're the shit on everyone's shoe. Do you think anyone will take it easy on you because you're a kid?"

Ian watched as Derek struggled to get loose, it was no use; Derek would never break the lock, Ian had perfected it throughout his years of fighting, even the strongest werewolves haven't been able to break his hold. "Just tap out Derek. You see the more you struggle the tighter the hold gets." Ian explained to him, but Derek wasn't paying attention, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. He could no longer breathe and his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier as the second ticked by. "Just tap out and then you can go inside." Ian told him.

_No, I'm not tapping out._ Derek thought. _ I can do it._ The same curtain moved again and with a surge of anger, he used that last bit of energy he had left. Derek got a hold of Ian's wrists and he tried to pull them apart as hard as he possibly could but they didn't budge, and as Ian had told him, the hold just got tighter. Feeling himself going into the darkness, he felt relieved. He wouldn't have to fight any longer, and the darkness always brought peace.

Slowly Derek's body went limp in Ian's arms. "Damn it!" Ian yelled out. He laid Derek on the ground and sat down next to the kid. He just couldn't understand him.

* * *

It'd been a week since she last talked to Derek… or even Simon in fact. Chloe watched as Ian tackled Derek once again, her heartbeat quickened each time she saw Ian get a hold of Derek and pinning him down on the ground. Ian was much more skilled at fighting than Derek, and each time Derek tried to attack Ian he always found a way to evade his attempt.

She hadn't noticed she was pulling the curtains so far apart, so when she saw Derek look up at her window she freaked out and let the curtain slip from her hands. _Oh god! I know he saw me this time._ Chloe began to pace in front of the window, counting down the seconds when she thought it'd be safe to pull the curtains back once more.

_No!_ She told herself. Instead of grabbing the curtain once again, she decided that she would go downstairs and read. She'd been reading a lot lately. Finding that it took up much of her spare time when she wasn't training. She had found a book on necromancy in the library. Chloe knew it wasn't as old or as detailed as the one that Dr. Davidoff had in his own office, but it got the job done.

She was reading it little by little and did research on the net when she didn't understand some of the things it talked about, to bad she didn't have her human computer that could have read the book in a day and then told her all about it in a relatively easier way. Although that human computer would probably scowl and bark orders at her for not being able to understand the simplicity of the answer in front of her.

After reading, some of the book Chloe had decided to practice what she was reading. Each night she'd sneak out to practice. On the first night, it nearly scared her half to death. Over thinking everything. Everything that the half demon had told her had stayed in her mind, popping up every time she used her powers. She had taken Israel with her during the day a couple of times but when his "encouraging" words tried to persuade her to raise animals that were larger than a squirrel it freaked her out.

That night she snuck down late after dinner to continue practicing when quite movements in the kitchen caught her attention. _ Who could possibly be in the kitchen this late?_ Her heartbeat quickened when her thought it could be Derek. Her mouth went dry and her palms began to sweat. She couldn't get a hold of herself.

She slowly approached the kitchen door, taking a few seconds to try to calm herself down, but it was no use. Peering through a small gap in the door she wanted to make sure it was Derek and not Ian._ Derek!_ However, he wasn't alone. There on the other side of him sat Coraline. _What are they doing together?_ The itching feeling she always got when near Coraline began to spread through her. Inching closer to the door, she didn't know if she should eavesdrop or not.

Watching as Coraline caressed his face trying to console him made her eyes water. Keeping her tears at bay, she knew she shouldn't cry. She got herself into the hole she was in so she'd have to dig herself out. Instead of walking outside, she walked back to her room. _Would he be cruel enough to kiss her?_ She sat on her bed and stared out the window, into the night, wishing that there were someone to talk too. Tori came to mind but she quickly dismissed the idea.

For the first time she wanted a ghost to just pop in her room. Just so she could talk to someone, anyone. Not really knowing whom she could summon, she thought about Liz. _It's been a while since I last talked to her. She did say she'd find me though. Really, what harm could it do?_

_

* * *

_**So I hoped you liked it! I'm already starting on the next chapter... hopefully it won't take me a million years to get it posted though. :)

* * *

**

**Music that inspired:  
**Three Days Grace- Lost Without You  
Saving Abel- She Got Over Me  
A.M. Kidd- Electric Heart


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to _Chloe Souza 33. _  
I had the chapter ready to go when I remembered it was too late.  
If you guys don't mind, I might even finish it, we'll see.  
If I get enough reviews from you who read this and want to see what happens,  
then I'm sure we can figure something out. :)**

**

* * *

**

The young man's stance never faltered as he watched Diane Enright inspect him closely.

"Thomas, tell me, how everything is coming along?" Diane asked him.

"Ma'am, Andrew and Brendan have been training the subject's everyday. They haven't had any new Supernaturals visit the home. From what we can tell, it'll just be the ten of them, but they're getting stronger. They're able to control their powers better as well, especially your daughter ma'am."

"Interesting."

"The necromancer, Chloe, she's been practicing the most. She's found a book on Necromancy in that house and has been sneaking out at night for practicing purposes. She's never alone, even if she may think she is. The two werewolves always accompany her, but they leave enough distance between themselves so she won't know that they're there with her."

"I see."

"That's as much as I can give you at the moment ma'am."

"Very well, you may leave Thomas."

"Yes ma'am." Waiting until Thomas left Diane ran a hand through her hair.

"Diane, darling, please stop worrying. It hasn't been long, there's still time to get Chloe and have her ready for the ceremony."

"Jack. Dear, dear Jack. You know how much it _annoys _me when you call me darling." Jack tilted his had back and laughed.

"But I find you completely irresistible whenever you're annoyed." Standing from where he was seated he walked over to the elevator doors.

"What are you up to?" Diane asked him, her eyes narrowed, watching Jack run his forefinger and thumb across his mouth as if he was pulling a zipper closed. "Why must you always be so coy then?"

"I just love playing games with you Diane." He told her as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like playing them." Diane slapped his hand away from her head and walked into the empty elevator, waiting patiently as possible until Jack finally stepped in, she watched as he pushed the number 8.

"Well then, you're just going to have to learn that sometimes you have to play along." He told her. Crossing his arm over his chest and smiling.

"Why are we going to the eighth floor? We have no reason to go see Elizabeth." Diane's face began to turn red, she detested seeing Elizabeth.

"Now that's not true. I enjoy being a few steps ahead of the enemy. Even if those enemies are children. They don't know any better. Plus Elizabeth will know what must happen for us to get Chloe back. The last time I spoke with her she'd been working on a potion of some sort, I'm skeptical about it, but it's supposed to help us control Chloe." Jack told Diane, her spirit quickly picked up.

"You know that's never been done before Jack. No one, not even the strongest of witches haven't been able to come up with a way to control someone, especially someone with such power. But could you imagine!" Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. _What if Elizabeth's potion could help them accomplish their goal?_

"That's exactly why I've been supporting her. If she figures this out, imagine how many Supernaturals we'll be able to control, not just Supernaturals but humans as well. We'll be able to rule them all, and with our army no one will be able to stop us." When Jack finally controlled everything, he'd finally have Diane. She would no longer push him away; she always had a weakness for men with power.

"Only, and only if Elizabeth is able to make this potion work. If not then we'll have to go back to our original plan. That's why Chloe's aunt is still alive. Otherwise I would have disposed of her long ago, even if she is a brilliant doctor, to bad she isn't a Supernatural herself." Diane gave Jack an annoyed look, she hated that puppy dog eyed look he always got when he was near her.

When they finally reached the eighth floor, they stepped out of the elevator. Small clouds of smoke disrupted their vision of the cluttered room. In a seat next to the window sat a thin woman with a short and wild mane of hair.

"It's about time you two came up to visit me." She said aloud, without turning around. "Stay there, I wouldn't want this liquid to get on your nice clothes Diane, it might not come out of the Versace shirt you have on."

"Hmmm, well it wouldn't really matter Elizabeth, I never wear the same clothes twice."

Turning around slowly, Elizabeth looked at Diane with her emerald eyes, shining brightly as she held up a small vile filled with a dark red liquid. "I think this may be it Jack. We have to try it out. Why don't we go downstairs and use it on one of the guards?" Elizabeth stood up quickly, removing her lab coat and hanging it on a hook.

"How about we just call someone up here instead. That way no one will know what we're doing?" Jack told Elizabeth while blocking the elevator doors.

"True. If word got out that we have a controlling agent then everyone would go into a panic." She held the vile up high so she could inspect it with more light; slowly bring it down, carefully between her thumb and forefinger. "But how exciting would it be to watch them. Oh, I don't think I could handle it. Look! I have goose bumps just thinking about it." Elizabeth rubbed her arms making the goose bumps disappear.

_How could I be related to such a- _"Well what are you waiting for? Call someone up then." Diane told Jack.

Jack walked to Elizabeth's desk and picked up the phone dialing in the receptions desk number, then turned on the speaker. "Hello, Mark?"

"Yes sir?"

"Could you please send John up?"

"Of course. Would you like me to send up anyone else?"

"No just John. I need him to come up to Elizabeth's lab, with some mice."

"How many would you like sir?"

"About ten of them."

"Alright sir I'll send him up immediately."

Without saying anything else, he turned the speaker off and walked over to a chair next to a wall filled with pictures. He looked them all over slowly, seeing some of Diane and Elizabeth together when they were much younger. You would have never guessed they were sisters until you saw them both angery. Although you never wanted to see them angry together, especially after the last time, he shuddered at the thought.

"How do you know this is the one that's going to work?" Diane asked Elizabeth, as she looked over some the paper that were scattered around the lab tables. She had no clue what they meant, so she moved on, looking at video that was playing on the flat screen next to Jack. She knew he was looking at the pictures and not the TV.

"I'm not a hundred percent positive but… I just have a feeling that this is it. It has to be, I've been working on this potion for several years."

The sound of the elevator door opening had them all looking at the attractive young man pushing a cart with ten little boxes on it. The moment of truth, would this potion actually work? Alternatively, would they have to go back to square one?

Not even bothering to tell John what he was there for, not giving him a choice in whether or not he would be their guinea pig Diane recited a well-known spell, not having to say it aloud, just in her head. There in front of them now was a frozen John, the cart kept him from tipping over.

"Do it Elizabeth. NOW!" Elizabeth never liked how her younger sister always did things, especially without first getting consent from anyone. Always doing what she thought was right. _How is it even possible that we're sisters? I can hardly recognize this woman in front of me. If you can even call this robot, this soulless creature in front of me a person._

She did was she was told to do anyways. She didn't want her sister's wrath unleashed on her. _Would she be able to fight her off anymore? When's the last time she used her powers, _she thought. "Ok unfreeze him." She told Diane when she was done injecting John with the serum.

"How do you know that it's worked?" Jack asked Elizabeth, he was now seated at the very edge of the chair, he couldn't contain himself, _Let this be it_

"Well... I guess you just tell him to do something and he should do it." She responded. "Let me try something simple," she looked over at Diane, signaling her to take him out of the unbinding spell. "John dear, would you be so kind as to... unbutton your shirt and toss it over to me?" Elizabeth heard Diane snicker, and watched as Jack shook his head, bending over to put it between both his hands. They all looked as John began to unbutton his shirt, a look of confusion etched no his face. "What?" She asked. "Can either of you come up with something better?"

"Well of course." Diane said, walking up to John slowly, she didn't know what she wanted to him to do yet, but when the idea came it was to good to pass, she bent down to whisper it into his ear. "John, what I want you to do is take the chair Jack is sitting in, and if he resists, I want you to hit him. Hard." Diane walked back to where she stood before and waved John forward. He walked over to John and like she had commanded, him took the chair Jack was sitting on, in one easy movement. Jack fell onto the floor stunned and Elizabeth couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Let me try." Jack urged the two her sisters.

"Fine." Was all Diane said before she took a seat in the chair John had just taken from Jack.

"Thank you. Now John, this is what I want you to do." He said while walking over to John, placing his arm around John's shoulder and speaking loudly so _everyone_ could hear him. "I want you is break the window in front of you. Once you do that you'll sit on the edge for just a moment, but don't get scared, you know you'll be safe because you know how to fly." Jack said aloud. John stood motionless in front of the three for a moment, then he began to walk over to the window. At first he tried to use his shoulder to break the window but he needed something stronger. He picked up a cane that was resting against Elizabeth's desk and began to slam it against the window. In slow motion Jack, Diane and Elizabeth watched as the glass shattered and flew throughout the lab. John placed the cane back in it's place against the desk and sat on the windowpane.

Looking behind him and he spoke to all three, "Don't looked so worried. I can fly." Leaning forward, as if to get a better view at the ground beneath him, he let himself fall. Both Jack and Diane ran to the window and watched as Johns body fell faster and faster towards the ground, only looking away when they could see the blood covering the cement underneath him.

"I guess you were right Elizabeth, this is it." Diane told her older sister. "Now all we need is Chloe Saunders."

* * *

**Lemme know what you think. Should I go on? Or just leave it be?**


End file.
